1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-invasive sinus pain relieving assembly specifically structured to equalize the pressure between the sinus cavities and the middle ear by isolating the nasal cavities and nasopharynx and subjecting this area to a negative pressure thereby providing immediate relief of normally involved sinus pain, and helping to release trapped middle ear pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there is no commercially available, portable product or device available to the general public without a prescription that mechanically but non-intrusively relieves sinus and middle ear pressure. Present methods of treatment of sinus pain are often chemically related such as numerous vasoconstricting local agents or prescription drugs. Indeed, chemical dependency due to the large numbers of vasoconstrictors in use is very wide spread. In addition, tissue damage from the improper and excessive use of these vasoconstricting chemicals may lead to corrective surgery that is sometimes followed by required cosmetic surgery. Of course, surgery in the sinuses and nasal cavity can easily lead to the spread of infectious agents not only to the sensitive membranes involved but also to the bones forming these cavities.
Specifically, each sinus cavity is lined with a mucous membrane which are continuous with the mucous membrane of the nose and throat. When the nose and nasal cavity fail to produce enough mucous, the sinuses are triggered to overcompensate and make up the difference. Normally, the mucous from the sinuses drain into the nasal cavity through small apertures connecting the two areas. However, if the mucous membrane of the sinuses swells or mucous thickens due to improper hydration, drainage may be impeded. If this happens, pressure inside the sinus cavities may be trapped. This could cause a differential pressure to exist, squeezing sensitive nerves and possibly causing severe headaches or toothaches. This condition is called barotrauma. Furthermore, if outside barometric pressure increases because of normal weather movement, or with a change in altitude, as in a descending aircraft, auto or during recreation, the condition will worsen. The same condition may effect the middle ears if the bony cartilages of the eustachian tubes becomes obstructed with fluids restricting the equalizing of pressure in the middle ear, additionally referred to as aero otitis media.
When these conditions are encountered the sinuses and/or middle ear are subject to the above from numerous sources. The increasing outside pressure communicating with the nasal cavity, and nasopharynx will try to push into the now trapped low pressure sinus or middle ear through its normal drain apertures, reversing the flow of mucous. Upon this occurring, pressure cannot now be effectively equalized by fluid transfer from a sinus and/or middle ear zone of low pressure, to the nasal cavity and nasopharynx zone of high pressure. As is well accepted, fluid will have a tendency to move from a zone of high pressure to a zone of low pressure.
The slight increase in ambient pressure on the body causes a greater pressure differential between the blood in the swollen sinus tissues and the trapped lower pressure inside the sinus cavity. Additional swelling will therefore occur in the sinus tissue. In the middle ear the tympanic membrane or ear drum is pushed in by the higher outside pressure. This pressure differential will also cause an increase in blood flow to and distortion of the inner ear. Sensitive nerves in this inner ear area will be effected leading to possible pain and/or temporary hearing impairment or both. Of course the actual effects to the human body will vary depending on the size of the pressure differential as set forth above and the duration that such pressure differential is allowed to continue. However, the stress on these delicate membranes opens the door for bacterial infection that can lead to numerous well recognized complications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanically operable, non-intrusive device that allows for the rapid release of trapped pressure in the sinus cavities and middle ear thereby serving to equalize the pressure in these zones by taking advantage of the physiological fact that all paranasal sinuses open into the lateral wall of the nasal cavity by means of small apertures to allow for the normal passage or drainage of mucous and accordingly sinus pressure. The middle ear similarly communicates with the nasopharynx by means of the eustachian tube, to drain fluids and maintain a pressure balance with the nasopharynx. A preferred mechanically operable device to accomplish the equalization of pressure will isolate the nasal cavity from ambient pressure conditions and establish fluid communication between the rapid acting and easily manipulatable pressure regulating structure which will serve to reduce the pressure in the nasal cavity and the nasopharynx thereby forcing the transfer of fluid from the now high pressure zones of the sinus cavities and/or middle ear causing the desired equalization of pressure.